1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates in general to post anchors. More specifically, but without restriction to the particular use which is shown and described, this invention relates to post support anchors that incorporate fin members which are secured to the periphery of the anchor to provide omni-directional stabilizing of the anchor and accompanying post.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fence and sign post support anchors are well recognized and well known in the art. As conventional, the sign post anchor is a tubular device that is driven into the ground to receive the sign post and mount the sign post in an upright position. Fastening means are often used to attach the sign post to the in-ground post anchor to secure the sign post in the upright position. Also conventional are post anchors which include height adjustment means to set the sign post at a desired height above the ground. Examples of conventional post anchors can be found in Deike, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,615,156 and 4,320,608 and Jewett et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,180. Many known post anchor systems, however, are prone to tilting and/or rotation due to wind loading or other types of impact on the sign post. Other known problems with existing post anchors include poor drivability into the ground. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved post anchor for anchoring sign posts in the ground that provides better stabilization of the sign post and improved drivability into the ground. The present invention provides a solution to these and other known problems common to conventional post anchors.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a post anchor system that prevents rotation and/or tilting of the sign post. It is another object to provide a post anchor system that provides for incremental adjustment of the height of the sign post. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a means for improved stabilization of the sign post that also permits ease of drivability of the post anchor into the ground.
Briefly, in summary, the present invention provides a sign post anchor system comprising a tubular anchor sleeve having a square cross-section for receiving at one end the sign post and, at the other end, the post anchor. The anchor sleeve of the present invention defines four sides and four corners, and a plurality of spaced apart holes located along the longitudinal axis of the sleeve for permitting selective adjustment and mounting of the sign post. The sign post anchor system of the present invention further comprises a plurality of fins secured to the corners of the anchor sleeve and extending outward from the sleeve. The plurality of fins provide omni-directional stabilization of the anchor sleeve and accompanying sign post, after installation into the ground. That is, the fins prevent rotation and/or tilting of the sign post when the sign post is exposed to wind forces or other external loading conditions on the sign post. The fins include a tapered contour to further provide enhanced drivability of the post anchor into the ground. Alternatively, the present invention may define a one-piece anchor system that incorporates the plurality of fins at the corners of the anchor to provide the omni-directional stabilization of the sign post.
The full range of objects, aspects and advantages of the invention are only appreciated by a fill reading of this specification and a full understanding of the invention. Therefore, to complete this specification, a detailed description of the invention and the preferred embodiments follow, after a brief description of the drawings.